The Garfield Room
by you or rather me
Summary: thanks to kirbyfan64 for allowing anyone to publish things like remakes or sequels to his/her stories yada yada yada...


Jon: I have gathered you here today for... THE ROOM! here's the guests:

Garfield

Main article: Garfield (character)

**First Appearance:** June 19, 1978 **Garfield** is the strip's title character. He is a lazy, fat orange tabby. He is usually depicted eating or sleeping. His favorite food is lasagna. Hates Mondays, spiders and raisins. Loves bullying Odie and mailing Nermal to Abu Dhabi.

Jon Arbuckle

Main article: Jon Arbuckle

**First Appearance:** June 19, 1978 **Jonathan Quincy "Jon" Arbuckle** is the owner of Garfield and Odie.

Odie

Main article: Odie

**First Appearance:** August 8, 1978 **Odie** is a yellow dog, also owned by Jon. He was initially owned by Jon's roommate, Lyman (see below), but later became Jon's dog.

Dr. Liz Wilson

**First Appearance:** June 26, 1979 Dr. Liz Wilson is Garfield's veterinarian and a long-time crush of Jon Arbuckle. Although she has somewhat of a deadpan, sardonic persona, she never reacts negatively to Jon's outlandish and goofball behavior, even finding it endearing on occasion. Jon often attempts to ask her out on a date, but rarely succeeds; however, in an extended story arc from June 20 to July 26, 2006, Liz finally admitted she was in love with him which led to Liz becoming established as the 4th main character. The two have been portrayed as a couple since. In the filmGarfield: A Tail of Two Kitties Jon asks Liz to marry him and she accepts; they become engaged. However, this is not mentioned in or connected to the strips. Even though Garfield no longer sees her at the veterinary clinic, Liz nags Garfield to lose weight and reject junk food at home. However, Liz still does bring food that Garfield likes to the house and Garfield happily benefits from her.[1]

On _Garfield and Friends_, she was voiced by Julie Payne, occasionally appearing in the first two seasons. In the live-action movies, she is played by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Her first albeit brief television appearance was on the second TV special Garfield on the Town. But in that episode she doesn't like Jon or Garfield. Her last was on Arrivederci, Odie!. In a few of the July 2007 strips, Garfield became jealous of Liz,[2] until they became friends July 24.[3] In a May 2, 2010 comic, it is revealed that her mother's name is Betty, like that of Jim Davis, Betty Davis.

In _The Garfield Show_, she is once again voiced by Julie Payne. In _The Garfield Show_ she is shown to be more kinder and sympathetic.

**First Appearance:** December 17, 1980

Arlene is the name of Garfield's girlfriend; a pretty, sweet-natured, loving pink stray cat noted for the gap in her teeth that often is the subject of her romantic interest's ridicule. In many strips, she is seen meeting with Garfield on a wooden fence silhouetted in the moonlight, albeit she still makes plenty of appearances during the daytime. Often she is depicted as showing more morals than Garfield, particularly in more recent television or media adaptions of the comics; she serves as a conscientious voice of guidance for her boyfriend and will persuade him to choose the proper decisions. However, she still questions their relationship at times, due to Garfield's lack of a feminine side and rudeness, and she is aggravated by Garfield's teasing and gluttony, but still holds affection for him.

**First Appearance:** October 23, 1978

Pooky is Garfield's teddy bear and best friend that Garfield discovered stuffed in a drawer. Garfield sometimes communicates with Pooky as if he were a living animal; he can also be over-protective of Pooky. When Pooky lost an eye, Garfield requested a new eye for Pooky as his Christmas present. Garfield isn't shy to show his love for Pooky, often grabbing it in hugs. This causes Jon to be a bit envious that the teddy bear is more loved than him and he occasionally asks for hugs from Garfield but Garfield would refuse, particularly when in one comic strip Jon asks "Can I have a hug like that?" but instead Garfield sighed and gave Pooky to Jon and left without saying a word. Certain strips have shown Pooky as sentient. In one instance we see Pooky rollerblade past Jon, who assumes Garfield is playing a prank. However, we then see Garfield at the other end of the room, implying that Pooky is skating under his own power. Either that or Garfield pushed Pooky on the skates, then ran to the other end of the room. Another instance is when Garfield got amnesia, Jon showed him Pooky in an attempt to jog his memory, only for Garfield to scoff at a cat owning a teddy bear. Pooky, along with Jon and Odie, was shown shedding a tear, something that would be impossible for an inanimate object although this may have been done for comedic effect.

Nermal the Kitten, self-proclaimed "World's Cutest Kitten'.

Nermal is a small grey tabby cat, whom Jon first called "the world's cutest kitten" and of whom Garfield was jealous. Nermal called himself this from then on, revealing he is self-centered.[4][5] He frequently made unannounced visits into Garfield's home, where he flaunted his cuteness and became the focus of Jon's attention for the entire duration of his visit, much to Garfield's exasperation. In frustration, Garfield frequently expressed his desire to send Nermal to Abu Dhabi. He also frequently hurled Nermal through the door, leaving a hole in the shape of his body (sometimes repeatedly). This was never shown in either show, most likely because it was considered inappropriate for a children's show, but in one episode of the Garfield show he threw Nermal out the dog door. Nermal especially did this on Garfield's birthdays to remind him of his advancing age. When first introduced, Nermal was said to belong to Jon's parents. Since then, however, that connection has not been mentioned again.

Although Garfield once ceased attacking Nermal after having a nightmare where a hulking cat introduces himself as a full-grown Nermal and proceeds to brutalize Garfield, this has not actually happened. Nermal once mentioned that he is going to stay cute and small forever because he is a midget;[6] "I think small," he once quipped, "and the coffee and cigarettes don't hurt." Another time Garfield caught Nermal "in the act" was when he sneaked up on a mortified Nermal wearing a facial mask and said "I thought so."[7] His first television appearance was on the Garfield and Friends episode _School Daze_, and his last was on _The Feline Philosopher_; on the show, he became a recurring cast member. Desirée Goyette regularly provided Nermal's voice on the series, which confused viewers to think that he was a female due to the feminine voice. A running gag on the show featured Garfield mailing (or trying to mail) Nermal to Abu Dhabi, which once resulted in himself getting mailed instead. Garfield even had his own song called "Abu Dhabi", which he uses to tell Nermal all about the United Arab Emirates and how he will love it there (or rather, Garfield will love it for having Nermal on the other side of the world). When Garfield is spared a trip to Abu Dhabi himself (a stuffed cat was sent to the UAE instead) Jon demands Garfield stop threatening to send Nermal to Abu Dhabi. Garfield promises this, then makes attempts to mail Nermal to the North Pole after that. In _Garfield: The Movie_, Nermal is portrayed by an adult Siamese cat in the neighborhood, and is voiced by David Eigenberg. Nermal is voiced by Jason Marsden in _The Garfield Show_, and the movies Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest, and Garfield's Pet Force.

Lyman

**First Appearance:** August 7, 1978  
**Last Appearance:** As a regular: April 24, 1983 (Cameo in the 10th anniversary strip: June 19, 1988)

Lyman was Jon's friend, roommate, and Odie's original owner during the strip's early years. Lyman first appeared on August 7, 1978. His last appearance in the comic strip was on Garfield's 10th birthday, though he had stopped appearing regularly by the end of 1981. He was removed from the Sunday splash panel in March 1982.[8] According to Davis, Lyman's original purpose was to be someone who Jon could talk to and express other ideas, since Garfield and Odie couldn't speak for themselves. However, Davis later discovered ways for Garfield and Odie to communicate with Jon non-verbally, and Lyman was no longer needed.

When asked about Lyman's disappearance, Davis once jokingly replied, "Don't look in Jon's basement!" But Lyman has nevertheless made a few modern appearances. He appears in the "Scary Scavenger Hunt" I and II games at , in which he both helps and scares the player throughout the game; he is also seen behind the front desk at the Book Nook at the same website.

In _The Garfield Show_ episode "Long Lost Lyman" (season 3), an effort is made to explain what became of the character in-continuity. Lyman is said to have left Odie with Jon before moving away to work as a wildlife photographer in a distant jungle.[9] When Jon learns that Lyman disappeared while searching for a mythical Bigfoot-like creature, Jon, Garfield, and Odie travel to the jungle to find him. The "Long Lost Lyman" version of Lyman has round eyes resembling Jon's rather than the dot-eyes of his traditional comics design.[10]

Family Mom

**First Appearance:** February 13, 1980

Jon's mother lives on a farm and is known to be a great cook, offering a wide variety of food for Jon to eat when he visits, especially her ability to create dozens of potato-based dishes. Based on Jim Davis' mother, Jon's mother is also known for sending him and Garfield cooked meals in packages; Jon also reveals in one sketch that his mother was his date for his senior prom. Garfield seems to both love and hate her, enjoying the vast amounts of food she cooks but despising the homemade sweaters and winter clothes she sends him at Christmas. In September 1979, Jon's Mom and Dad left Nermal with him for the week while they went on vacation, yet in November 1984, Jon's Mom claimed that they had not been off the farm since 1953. In the _Garfield and Friends_episode _Feeling Feline_, she appears in a speaking line along with Jon's dad (no speaking parts) in Jon's dream. In _A Garfield Christmas Special_, she was voiced by Julie Payne, who now voices Liz in _The Garfield Show_.

Dad

**First Appearance:** February 13, 1980

Jon's father tends the family farm. In his sole animated appearance, _A Garfield Christmas Special_, he was voiced by Pat Harrington, Jr. and as proved in one strip, has only very rarely been off the farm. He is based on Jim Davis' father, James William Davis. Also, every Christmas he reads the Christmas story "_Binky, the Clown Who Saved Christmas_" to everyone. In "The Garfield Show", he is voiced by Frank Welker.

Doc Boy

**First Appearance:** May 17, 1983

Jon's brother who lives on a farm with his mother and father, nicknamed to "Doc Boy" and often fights with Jon, calling him a "cappuccino sipping city slicker" and "A geek in bunny pajamas", and worse. One example of his name calling to Jon is when he sends Christmas cards and gifts to Jon that read the word "Sissy" on them. But he is seen to sometimes get along with Jon well, since he plays games with Jon such as "Touch the Udder" and even sometimes helps out with Jon's projects, remodeling, and surprises for Garfield. He hates being called "Doc Boy" but puts up with it although he is sometimes seen being angered when his parents even call him "Doc Boy". Like Garfield, Jon, and Odie, Doc Boy believes in Santa Claus and is seen to either call Jon during Christmas or even stay up to see Santa Claus in excitement. He and Jon are known for competing with each other over who is more ugly in their family memory photos to which they compete whenever they look at memory books with their mother. Although he is about the same age as Jon, he is already starting to go bald. He is very immature and has a bad sense of fashion. This character is based on Jim Davis' real-life brother, David "Doc" Davis. In _A Garfield Christmas Special_, he was voiced by David Lander. Doc Boy also appears in The Garfield Show but only in six episodes.

Grandma

**First Appearance:** January 25, 1982

Jon and Doc Boy's grandmother. She loves Jon, Garfield, and Odie, and occasionally makes appearances throughout the series. She clearly adores Garfield and loves it when he is in her lap and she is stroking him. Grandma is one of the few people that Garfield liked from the outset. The most is revealed about her in Garfield's Christmas special, where it is revealed that her husband has died and she talks about her life with him. In the strip, Grandma was originally depicted as an elderly woman, wearing a plain dark dress and her hair in a tight bun; her animated appearances outfit her as an energetic elderly lady in a sweater and jeans; sometimes, she is also seen riding a motorcycle. In _A Garfield Christmas Special_ and _Garfield's Thanksgiving_, she was voiced byPat Carroll.

Several of her lines from the Christmas special were taken directly from her first week in the newspaper strip.

Garfield's mother

Garfield's mother first made appearances in the animated specials _Garfield on the Town_ and _Garfield: His 9 Lives_, as well as a few cameos in the comic strip (including a December 1984 story which was a loose adaptation of _Garfield on the Town_). Sandi Huge provided her voice in the specials. She also appeared once on _Garfield and Friends_ in an episode called "The Garfield Rap."

Garfield's grandpa

Garfield's grandpa first appeared in the strip on November 10, 1980. Garfield was excited to see him, but Grandpa showed similar characteristics to Garfield, immediately asking "Where's the refrigerator?" Grandpa tells stories to Garfield, including how he weighed 5 pounds, 6 ounces at birth. Grandpa was not there for Garfield's birth, but "heard the scream." Grandpa has a very sarcastic personality which is very similar to Garfield's.

Minor recurring characters Irma

**First Appearance:** June 9, 1979 (first mention by name October 19, 1979)

Irma is the waitress and owner of "Irma's Diner", a diner occasionally visited by Jon and Garfield. Irma is a model waitress, when she isn't abusing her customers or shaving her legs at the counter. But then the food isn't much either. Irma is often shown to be behaving oddly, for instance, her idea of a "Chicken Surprise" is putting on a chicken mask and yelling "SURPRISE!" Irma is not particularly intelligent either, for instance, in one strip, Jon is deciding what to eat and decides to have the same thing the man next to him is eating, "I'll have what he's having", Irma replies by sliding the man's meal directly in front of Jon. Another example is Jon tells Irma that his potato is bad and she begins "Spanking" it. In another strip, Jon asked Irma why there was a hair in his soup. Irma replies by asking him how he knows that it is not one of his. Jon pulls out the rest of the hair and it turns out that there is a red roller stuck to the hair. He says to Irma that he uses smaller rollers. Jim Davis revealed in Garfield at 25 that he borrowed Irma's name, but not her personality, from his aunt.

Herman Post

**First Appearance:** July 19, 1978

Jon Arbuckle's mailman. Garfield constantly torments him by ripping off his pants and leaving him shredded and scratched, and he perpetually tries to find a way to deliver the mail safely, but rarely succeeds. He did, however, succeed in delivering the mail safely by folding the mail into paper airplanes and throwing them at the house, to which Garfield replied "NO FAIR!".[11] Another, time in which the mail man succeeded was in a Splash screen which had him in a gi and a black belt and Garfield in a defeated position[12] He also wore a knight's armor to discourage Garfield.[13] He can be seen with either yellow, white, or brown colored hair. He was on Garfield and friends for the first four seasons.

In The Garfield Show episode _"Mailman Blues"_, he goes on vacation in Hawaii while his replacement Stu does the job for him, but before Herman Post goes on vacation, he warns Stu about Garfield, describing him as a "monster". While Herman Post is on his vacation, Garfield torments Stu. However, Stu quits, and Herman is rehired only after receiving a "extra hundred bucks in cash".

Jon usually refuses to acknowledge Garfield in tormenting Herman, excluding one instance. In one strip, Jon was the one who startled him, reasoning that a sick Garfield asked him to fill in for him in his place.[14]

In _Garfield and Friends_, the mailman was voiced by Gregg Berger.

Binky the Clown

**First Appearance:** September 17, 1986

A television personality noted for his extremely loud and piercing greetings, most notably "HEEEEEEEY, KIDS!". He appears to be a parody of Bozo the Clown. In _Garfield's Halloween Adventure_, the character made his first appearance as well as animated appearance and was given a voice. He was first mentioned on March 13, 1985 in the comic strips, previously, other different clown characters were seen.[15] Binky was first seen in the comics on September 15, 1986, then appeared in person on September 17, 1986. On _Garfield and Friends_, Binky became more of a regular, and would modify his greeting to suit who it was he was greeting, such as "HEEEEEEEY, CAT!" He also had his own segment on the show during the second and third seasons, called_Screaming With Binky_, in which he showed up in the midst of a certain activity and performed his trademark greeting, ruining said activity. Most of these segments were cut in syndication, but have been restored for the DVD releases. Like Jon, Binky was voiced by Thom Huge. His first television appearance was on _Peace & Quiet_. His last was on _The Feline Philosopher_. Binky apparently owns a small restaurant that Jon and Garfield occasionally eat at called "Binky Burger".

Squeak

_Squeak_ is a mouse and is a friend of Garfield. He has a family of other mice. He first was in the comic strips in the late 80's. He first appeared in _The Garfield Show_ cartoon in the episode "A Game Of Cat and Mouse", and is the equivalent to the mouse character Floyd in the _Garfield and Friends_ cartoon. He is voiced by Gregg Berger in both cartoons. He is now a regular in the strip.

One-Time Characters Frank

**Appearance:** January 23, 1980

**Frank** was apparently an acquaintance of Jon. He was introduced to Garfield, after which Garfield promptly mauled him for "rubbing him the wrong way."

Neighbors Hubert and Reba

**Hubert and Reba** are an elderly couple who live near Jon. Hubert is often portrayed as an older man, while Reba is often either unseen or tending to household chores. The couple made an appearance in _Here Comes Garfield_. In the animated cartoon, Hubert is portrayed as hostile towards Garfield and Odie (which is not entirely without justification as Garfield tore up their yard and knocked a bunch of flowers and dirt on Hubert's head), calling the animal shelter personnel to remove them. In the strips, Hubert is less hostile towards Garfield.

Mrs. Feeny

**Mrs. Feeny** is an unseen character in the comic strip, tormented by Garfield. For this reason she regularly calls Jon to complain about Garfield. She also tends to get revenge on Jon for Garfield's pranks. She also owns a small pet dog, a regular victim of Garfield's abuse. Mrs. Feeny (originally spelled Feeney) was one of several neighbors, which included a Mrs. Woonduck; a Mrs. Nostrum and a Mrs. Peebrik who had been calling and complaining to Jon about Garfield's abusive behavior of their dogs.

Ellen

**Ellen** (first mentioned in November 9, 1990)[16] is a local woman whom Jon often tried to go out with. Originally, she was also an unseen character in the strip as well; most Ellen strips originally centered around Jon speaking to Ellen on the telephone, attempting to ask her out on a date. In a 2006 story, Ellen appeared in the strip after Jon convinced her to go on a date because she hadamnesia and couldn't remember how much she despised him.[17] She was persuaded to go on a date with him, and on July 20, 2006, the strip finally showed her as a blond woman with a striped dress.[17]

Cartoons _Garfield and Friends_ charactersCactus Jake

**Cactus Jake** is the foreman of the Polecat Flats ranch, and a friend of Jon. He was seen only in the TV series and had a habit of saying Garfield's name wrong. Whenever Garfield wore a cowboy outfit, Jake always believed that he really was a cowboy named "Shorty" (Jon would always recognize "Shorty" as Garfield, however). Jake's voice was provided by Pat Buttram. First appeared:_Polecat Flats_. Last appeared: _The Multiple Choice Cartoon_. Last appearance (mentioned): _Stairway to Stardom_.

The Buddy Bears

**The Buddy Bears** are a trio of singing bear cubs who encourage viewers to "always agree with the group" (similar to _The Get Along Gang_). Their names are **Bobby** (tallest), **Billy**, and **Bertie**(shortest). They were voiced by Lorenzo Music, Thom Huge, and Gregg Berger with sped up voices. One of Garfield's goals and main way of defeating them when they interfered in his life was to make them disagree, thereby introducing strife into their affected harmony. One notable effort involved making them decide on which two toppings to put on pizza, for, as Garfield stated as the episode ended, "No two people can agree on which two toppings a pizza should have." Garfield disliked their mindless agreement, stressing that their love of harmony and cooperation was not right, and says that they should express their honest opinions and think independently and critically.

Floyd

**Floyd** is Garfield's best friend. A mouse who shows up at least once every season. A common running gag with the character is his continuous complaints over not appearing often. Voiced byGregg Berger

Mr. Burnside

**Mr. Irving Burnside** is Jon's next-door neighbor, who is constantly annoyed by Garfield stealing his food and would take it out on Jon. Early on in the sixth season, he was pushed so far as to rent his house out. Shortly after moving, Burnside found out that without Garfield stealing his food, he and his wife Alice were getting overweight, so they agreed to move back. He is voiced byGregg Berger.

Penelope Pussycat

**Penelope Pussycat** served as another love interest for Garfield, appearing only in the show's last three seasons, quickly becoming a regular even with only three episodes being labeled by their titles as "Penelope episodes". She lives in an Italian restaurant, which is no doubt one of the main reason that Garfield goes out with her, since this wasn't revealed till the second "Penelope episode". The fact that Garfield enjoys eating more than being with her annoys Penelope, but she willingly goes out with him anyway, because as she says, "I don't care what we do as long as we do it together." She is voiced by Victoria Jackson.

_The Garfield Show_ charactersEddie Gourmand

A chef who's usually seen in televised cooking show. His show nearly got canceled because most people find it tedious, though it ratings improved when a cake monster invaded the studio. He opened a theme park made of cheese which wasn't well-liked. He once became violent and used a rolling pin in an attempt to strike a leopard that tasted one of his dishes. He was fired from his job once by Mr. Station Manager Sir for showing the viewers what unhealthy foods to eat, but he was rehired after Mr. Station Manager Sir's new show got the least ratings. The reason for his morbid obesity comes from his horrible childhood years. He is voiced by Frank Welker.

Hercules

A Chihuahua who lives in Garfield's neighborhood. Though usually an antagonist, he, along with some other dogs, helped saved Vito and the pizzeria from a blaze. He is voiced by Jason Marsden.

Catzilla

Catzilla was the last Machairodus in the world. He is at The Zoo and he first appeared in "Orange and Black" and made a cameo appearance in High Scale.

Rock Oil

A large black Rottweiler. He used to bully Odie to giving him treats until Odie became a weredog. He also helped Odie in saving Vito from the fire. He's occasionally seen with an unnamed slenderDoberman Pinscher which could be Luca.

Harvey

A scatterbrained man residing in Garfield's suburbs. He, along with a Nermal, got tied up for disrupting Garfield, Jon, and Odie's attempt to get a family photo. Harvey also has a wife named Sheila who shares the same birthday as Odie.

Harry

_Harry_ is a black cat that lived in Garfield's neighborhood. He is very thin and has two different coloured eyes. He is voiced by Gregg Berger.

Vito

_Vito_ (voiced by Jason Marsden) is the manager of _Vito's Pizza_ and he serves pizza and other Italian foods, which is loved by Jon and Odie, and especially Garfield. In certain episodes, _Vito's Pizza_ is sometimes in trouble, such as in "Love and Lasagna", where Brent Mogul tries to tear it down for a tanning salon until Garfield and Odie save the stre. In other episodes, Garfield's love of Vito's food _causes_ trouble. He also appears in the _Garfield_ comic book as Jon and Garfield's preferred provider of pizza and occasional antagonist.

Al and Pete

_Al and Pete_ are stout members of the animal control. Al's eyes are never seen because they're always hidden behind his hat.

Mr. Allwork

An egotistical businessman who has the tendency to sue everybody for no reason and buy many companies to become a multi-billionaire. He has a son who he rarely spends time with until Jon convinced him. He served as the main villain in the second full-length episode, "Unfair Weather".

Dr. Thaddeus Bonkers

A mad scientist who loves to do experiments. His first appearance was in "Virtualodeon", where by watching Virtualodeon, Garfield gets sucked into the TV. He Returns in "Night of the Bunny Slippers", and "Me, Garfield and I".

Drusilla and Minerva

Jon's crazy twin girl cousins, or nieces, who love to dress and give makeovers to animals. Garfield and Odie once used the outfits they provided in order to track down thieves who took spareribs. When Nermal kidnaps Pooky to blackmail the orange tabby into becoming a servant, Garfield summons Drusilla and Minerva to mess with Nermal. In their most recent appearance, it is revealed that they can't tell each other apart. Voiced by Laura Summer.

Ivy

Jon's extremely demanding Aunt, who expects her relatives to wait on her hand and foot. She's stay with Jon twice, first after her power line is destroyed by a fallen tree branch then when her house is being rid of mice. While she expects any of her demands to be met, but refuses _any_ request others ask of her no matter how reasonable. While Garfield hates her like everyone else, he like having her visit because "Compared to [Ivy] I actually seem _**easy**_ to live with."

Jonah

Jonah is a black cat who appeared in the episode "Black Cat Blues". He constantly crosses character's paths, giving them bad luck, because he's upset about breaking up with his girlfriend. This stops when Garfield gets them back together.

He also appears at "Garfield's Party in The Big Sleep" as one of the characters who was kicked out of Garfield's "Eating and Sleeping for Hibernation" party.

Movies _Garfield: The Movie_

**Happy Chapman** is a television host and the main antagonist of the movie, who features house pets on his show. He kidnaps Odie, when Odie's owner, Jon Arbuckle declines an offer to have Odie be on Television, thinking he will make him a star after judging a dog show in which Odie won for performing a dance. He then renames Odie to "OdieSchnitzel" during his show to cover up his crime. When he gets arrested, his TV show presumably is canceled. His catchphrases are "Be Happy!" and "Dog act!? Story of my life; Looking for a Dog and I'm stuck with a cat!" He may be a parody of Soupy Sales. He is played by Stephen Tobolowsky.

**Luca** is a very sensitive dog who guards a house next door, yet Garfield always manages to trick him. Garfield attempts to steal a pie at his house and tangles Luca up in garden gnomes. He is voiced by Brad Garrett.

**Persnikitty** (real name:'**Sir Ronald**) is a cat who releases the pets from the animal shelter. He was originally on Happy Chapman's show. It remains unknown if he had attended the final attack on Happy, led by Garfield, and Odie, in the climax of the movie. He was voiced by Alan Cumming.

**Louis** is a friendly mouse voiced by Nick Cannon. He often helps Garfield and is rewarded with macadamia nut cookies. He may be meant to be a film portrayal of Squeak the mouse.

**Walter J. Chapman**, Happy Chapman's twin brother who is more successful than Happy. As he only has 2 brief scenes, he plays a very minor yet irrelevant role in the film. He is also played by Stephen Tobolowsky.

**Mrs. Baker** a woman who finds Odie when Odie runs away from his owner and lets Odie stay with her until she can find his owner. When Television host, Happy Chapman intentionally tricks her into thinking that Odie is "his" dog she falls for his trick and demands an autograph photo of Happy in exchange for finding Happy's seemingly dog. Later Jon Arbuckle claims Odie as his dog which is true, but she doesn't believe them, but gives them information about how Happy Chapman took Odie.

**Wendell the Butler**, Happy's butler who isn't sure about Happy's unthankfullness, but works with him on kidnapping Odie. He is the one who informs Happy about the "Found" poster of Odie and lets him steal Odie as he belongs to Jon Arbuckle. When Happy gets arrested in the film's ending, he is last seen running after the police car that drives off with Happy. He is presumably arrested after the movie for working with Chapman on kidnapping Odie and for not preventing him from stealing Odie from Jon.

_Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties_

**Prince XII** is a cat owned by a member of the British royal family. He looks exactly like Garfield except that he has a British accent. He received all of his owner's inheritance after she passed. He was voiced by Tim Curry

**Winston** the Prince's Bulldog servant. Voiced by Bob Hoskins

**Lord Dargis** a man who wants to get rid of the Prince. He is the main villain of the movie. He is also the nephew of Prince's deceased owner. If Prince was to die, he would inherit the throne and the castle. Whenever something bad happens to him, he always yells "Smithee!" who is his servant. His plan is to inherit the castle and build the barnyard into a city of Condos and kill the animals of the barn and serve them to the guests. At the end, Dargis gets arrested and he tries to get out of it by saying Smithee would vouch for him but fails. Played by Billy Connolly

**Rommel** the Rottweiler guard dog who is owned by Lord Dargis and is ordered to kill and eat the Prince/Garfield. He may be trying to go after him, but after the animals offer him Dargis'trousers and force him not eat the Prince/Garfield, he eventually becomes good and is no longer Dargis' dog. Voiced by Vinnie Jones.

**Smithee** a man that normally is forced to help Lord Dargis when something bad happens to Dargis. He seems suspicious about Dargis's selfishness and after summoning the police Dargis gets arrested and Smithee no longer is Dargis's servant. At one point after he confuses Garfield for Prince XII he falls back in shock after Garfield ate so much food plates were stacked high. Played by the late Ian Abercrombie

_Garfield Gets Real_ and sequels characters

_Garfield Gets Real_ is a direct-to-video Garfield movie released in 2007 and produced by Paws Inc. The characters were made via CGI. It was written by Jim Davis and chronicles Garfield's adventure into the "real world" out of the comic strip. The first one was _Garfield Gets Real_ and was followed up by _Garfield's Fun Fest_ and _Garfield's Pet Force_. Among the characters in these films are:

**Charles** - The director at Comic Studios. He is voiced by Neil Ross.

**Betty** - The assistant director at Comic Studios. She is voiced by Audrey Wasilewski.

**Zelda** - The caterer at Comic Studios. She is voiced by Audrey Wasilewski.

**Chutney** - The assistant at Comic Studios. Shown in only one scene where he pets Odie. Voiced by Frank Welker.

**Walter "Wally" Stegman** - A geeky inventor from the "Life Stinks" comic strip who is best known for making the Bonitanator (which teleports cartoon characters between the Real and Cartoon World). Voiced by Neil Ross in the style of Bill Thompson character Wallace Wimple from _Fibber McGee and Molly_.

**Bonita Stegman** - She is the nagging often henpecking wife of Wally Stegman and co-star of the "Life Stinks" comic strip. Wally named the Bonitanator after her. Voiced by Jennifer Darling.

**Eli** - He is the Head Technician of Comic Studios who prints comics and prepares settings. He doesn't change the plot story. He apparently isn't bothered by Garfield's laziness. Voiced byGreg Eagles.

**Billy Bear** - Billy is the second most popular comic character and the star of his self-titled comic strip. He is a friendly, big strong bear who enjoys fishing in Billy Bear Woods. He was one of the rescuers of the Mungie Hotel fire. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore.

**Randy Rabbit** - He is the partner of Billy Bear helping him do fishing, which he really hates. He also wears a green cap. He playfully teases Betty. Voiced by Stephen Stanton.

**Bonnie Bear** - The wife of Billy Bear. Voiced by Jennifer Darling.

**Prop Boy** - As his name says, he is the prop boy at the studio that Garfield and the other comic strip characters work at. He gave Odie a bone for the strip with Garfield. Voiced by Frank Welker.

**Hale and Hardy** - A muscular dog and a muscular cat who love to exercise that serve as the main antagonists in _Garfield Gets Real_. They were hired to replace Garfield and Odie if they never came back (though their manager is only concerned with their licensing potential), they are also jealous of them and end up kidnapping them and leaving them in a burning building. They speak with a German accent and may be based on Arnold Schwarzenegger or the Schwarzenneger-inspired Hans and Franz of _Saturday Night Live_ fame. Voiced by Gregg Berger and Frank Welker. They really wanted to replace Garfield and Odie, to the point of kidnapping them and setting their hotel on fire. After Billy Bear rescued Garfield and Odie from Hale and Hardy's fiery trap, they are seen living as strays.

**Freddy Frog**: A legendary comic character that appears in _Garfield's Fun Fest_. He helps Garfield find what he needs to beat Ramon in the talent show. Voiced by Tim Conway.

Inanimate characters

**RX-2** is a talking bathroom scale which insults Garfield when he steps on it. Garfield usually destroys the scale, or threatens to do so, when it insults.

**Garfield's alarm clock** often "speaks" by means of thought bubbles. Garfield often destroys his alarm clock by smashing it.

Normal is nermal's brother

Fake Nermal played Nermal in the 1st Garfield movie

and from US Acres:

Characters

The primary traits of the cartoon's main characters were established during the run of the comic strip, even down to such visual gags as the head on Wade's inner tube having the same facial expression as Characters

Orson Pig

**Orson Pig** (voiced by Gregg Berger in the animated series): A kindhearted but often naïve bibliophile whose work ethic makes him the functional leader. His good humor being tested is one of the common gags in the cartoons. In 1986, Orson had long eyelashes until they disappeared on January 2, 1988, frequently wore costume tights and Booker and Sheldon called him Mom. He tends to avoid conflicts. Being the runt of his litter, Orson's original owner intended to get rid of him. Orson fell from the pick-up taking him away from his birthplace and moved to the farm known as U.S. Acres. and was later found by a farm girl who persuaded Orson to follow her to her father's farm. Orson sometimes becomes a costumed superhero named **Power Pig**, which more often than not causes his friends or adversaries to fall down laughing at him. Orson loves books, but is very influenced by them, by sometimes doing what's in the book. Sometimes when Orson reads a book, particularly a scary one, the stuff he reads about usually appears behind him and scares the others away.

Roy Rooster

**Roy Rooster** (voiced by Thom Huge): A loud, greedy rooster who endlessly enjoys practical jokes. Except for a few instances, he is tolerated because his job (waking up everyone and 'tending' to chickens) is important, although he does his best to avoid labor whenever possible. He has a special delight in tormenting the easy target of Wade.

Wade Duck

**Wade Duck** (voiced by Howard Morris): Wade is the "cowardly craven duck" of the farm. His good nature is sometimes shadowed by his overwhelming hypochondria and pantophobia. Wade is always seen wearing a kiddie pool flotation inner tube, which (as part of a continuous running gag) shares the same facial expressions - even down to the direction Wade is looking in.

Booker

**Booker** (voiced by Frank Welker): A chick named by Orson for the pig's love of books. Booker and Sheldon were still eggs when Orson found them abandoned and decided to hatch them. Booker is extremely adventurous and (over) confident despite his size. He often chases worms, but can never seem to catch them. In the comic, he often called Orson "Mom."

Sheldon

**Sheldon** (voiced by Frank Welker): Booker's twin brother, who decides not to hatch. A recurring gag is to portray his shell as the perfect living space within, without ever showing it. In one episode, the shell finally hatched, only to reveal another shell underneath.

Bo Sheep

**Bo Sheep** (also voiced by Frank Welker): Lanolin's brother. In the comics, he was depicted as being unintelligent. However, in the TV series, he was a surfer and shown as not particularly bright, but always cool, collected, and dependable.

Lanolin Sheep

**Lanolin Sheep** (voiced by Julie Payne): Usually shown as a hard worker, but with a personality the polar opposite of her brother: loud and disagreeable. Her name is that of the grease produced by wool-bearing animals, such as sheep. In the comic strip, she was much more abrasive than in the television series. She revealed that she has wider arms and fingers than Roy during a fight, and was the only one who could put Roy in his place.

Secondary characters**Filbert** (voiced by Howard Morris): A worm Booker often chases, but with no success. He lives in a hole with his wife and son. He appeared in the animated series, but his name was never revealed on the show.**Cody**: A dog who took pleasure in chasing the barnyard's animals and trying to maul them. He was eventually removed from the strip towards its end without any explanation and never made an appearance in Garfield and Friends. His final appearance was on September 13, 1988.**Blue**: A blue cat who was friends with Cody and kept him in line. Like Cody, she disappeared from the strip without explanation and she never appeared or mentioned in Garfield and Friends. Her final appearance was March 28, 1988.**Mort, Gort, & Wart** (voiced by Frank Welker, Thom Huge, and Howard Morris, respectively): Orson's three larger, meaner brothers who played a much bigger role in the cartoon than they ever did in the comic strip, where they were unnamed. They stopped appearing in the strip after Orson was taken away from his mother, but began appearing as tormentors to Orson as well as frequent burglars of the farm's crops in the animated series.**Max the Skateboarding Bird**: An eccentric, flight-less bird that first appeared as a mysterious creature in a wall that Wade spoke to on October 13, 1986. His first appearance was on March 3, 1987 and never appeared again after that week.**Weasel** (voiced by Gregg Berger): A television-exclusive character who often tries to kidnap the chickens so that he can eat them, but is usually stopped by Roy. The only other regularly recurring antagonist (even though he never appeared in the strip), he occasionally attempts to catch and eat Sheldon as well.

Jon: right... now we will remove many of you from the list...

Jon: (faints)

LATER...

alright, the new list is:

Orson PigRoy RoosterWade Duck Booker

Sheldon

Bo Sheep

**Lanolin Sheep**

**Filbert****Max the Skateboarding Bird ****Wide Wade's adopted brother, he got his parents to adopt wide after meeting normal **GarfieldOdieArlene NermalLymanGarfield's motherIrmaBinky the Clown

**Squeak**

The Buddy BearsPenelope PussycatHercules

Catzilla

**Prince XII****RX-2**

Jon: stay tuned for... THE GARFIELD ROOM!


End file.
